


Out of the Crowd - An Outtake

by Kingslayer-Angel (LadyShai)



Series: Out of the Crowd [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sub Seth Rollins, Submissive Female, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShai/pseuds/Kingslayer-Angel
Summary: WWE Superstars Seth Rollins and Finn Balor develop a crush on Celeste ‘Cece’ Dowling aka The Architect’s Queen, a wrestling YouTuber. When Cece gets a job working with WWE their chemistry is instantaneous but is Cece prepared for what a relationship with two of WWE’s top talents could mean for her life?





	Out of the Crowd - An Outtake

**Author's Note:**

> Okay…so this was originally supposed to be a chapter in the fic that I’m going to start posting on Seth’s birthday BUT it’s so smutty that it doesn’t really fit into the rest of the fic. So I had the choice of dialing it back for the main fic or saying fuck it, seeing where the flith took me and posting it as an outtake. I chose the latter option. There are no spoilers for Out of the Crowd…all you really need to know is that Seth, Finn and Cece are Poly and have been together for about 6 months.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> cailín leanbh - baby girl
> 
> buachaill leanbh - baby boy

It was Finn and Cece’s date night, their chance to hang out just the two of them and do the things that they had in common that Seth didn’t really care for. So Seth had gone out with Sheamus and Cesaro while the duo was in their hotel room sitting in front of a huge pile of Legos, with the newest season of Star Wars Rebels playing on the TV screen.

“Lass, if you keep teasin’ me….you will not like the consequences I promise you.” Cece simply smiled innocently “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about babe, I was just looking at the instructions again.” Finn gave his girlfriend a deadpan stare “To look at the instructions you needed to climb in my lap instead of asking me to hand them to you?”

Cece shrugged and stayed silent knowing that there was absolutely no way she could answer him without lying and that was a bigger no no then teasing him when she was supposed to be helping him build his new Millennium Falcon. “I think one of the pieces I need ended up in one of your piles.” she said, once again climbing across her boyfriend, her curvy body brushing against his.

“I warned you lass, I truly did…” She heard him say darkly right before his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her until she was laying across his lap. “Finn!” she exclaimed “What…” He interrupted her with a smack across her ass “You were warned multiple times to not be a tease but you just couldn’t help it could you?”

“Finn…I…” He spanked her again “What’s my name when we’re like this?” “Daddy…” “An explanation if you would, cailín leanbh.” he asked sternly.

“Seth and I got interrupted this morning and I’ve been on edge all day.” she said quickly

“So instead of telling Daddy that you needed him you teased me? So that I would snap and take the lead?”

“Yes, Daddy….” she murmured.

“We have been working so hard on you asking for what you want instead of doing this. I guess it’s time for another lesson and a punishment.” Finn sighed “Safewords, cailín leanbh?”

“Shield to slow down, Authority to stop” Cece said biting her lip. She knew she was in for it, Seth and Finn had been doing their best to help bolster her self-confidence but sometimes she still faltered, still was in a state of disbelief that they were hers and if she wanted to make love or get fucked all she had to really do was ask.

Finn tapped her ass, pulling her out of her thoughts. “Dress off and get on the bed, right now” he ordered. Cece pulled herself off of Finn and got to her feet scampering quickly toward the king size bed pulling her soft pink sundress off leaving her in just a pair of black and white polka dot panties and then crawled to the center of the bed.

Finn stood up and walked to his bag and pulled out a pair of black scarves. He placed them at the end of the bed before stripping down to just his black briefs and crawling up the bed until he was on his hands and knees above her. “Arms up, cailín leanbh.” Cece lifted her arms and Finn tied his girlfriend’s hands to the light fixture that was bolted into the wall.

“Since someone forgot how to ask for what they want. I think that I should make you beg me to come.” Finn whispered in her ear softly before covering her mouth with his. It didn’t take long for Finn to have Cece right where he wanted her…..with not an ounce of shyness or self-consciousness left and desperate for the orgasm he could provide.

“Daddy….” Cece moaned loudly as Finn lapped at her clit once more “Can I come, Daddy please?” Finn lifted his head, gazed into his girlfriend’s chocolate brown eyes and shook his head

“No, lass. I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet, you teased Daddy all while we were building, even after I warned you that I would punish you if you kept it up. There are consequences when you don’t listen, and you broke several rules tonight…..I guess you’ll have to just lie there and take it” Finn said with a smirk before burying his face back between her legs and sucking hard at her clit.

“Fuck! Okay…. Daddy I’m sorry for being a tease instead of helping you build your new Millennium Falcon please, please Daddy. I’m sorry that I didn’t just ask for you to make love to me..I’ll be good I promise.” Celeste was babbling, she was so overwhelmed with the need to orgasm she didn’t hear the beep from the keycard lock as her other boyfriend came back from his evening out.

“Fuck me….” Seth whispered coming closer to stand at the foot of the bed already avidly watching his boyfriend eat their girlfriend’s pussy like she was his last meal. Finn lifted his head again and looked at Seth, licking Cece’s juices from his lips. “Someone was a very, very bad girl while you were gone.” he said huskily.

Seth focus was pulled to Finn’s lips as he unconsciously licked his own. “Was she now?” he said already pulling off his shirt. “What’d she do?”

Finn sat up and pulled the scarves binding Celeste to the bed free and pulled their girlfriend into his lap so that she was straddling his legs and facing Seth. “She was supposed to be helping me build my new Millenium Falcon but decided she wanted to be a naughty little tease instead. Apparently someone left her a bit needy this morning?“ Finn licked and sucked at Cece’s neck for a moment causing her to writhe in his arms.

Seth swallowed, adam’s apple bobbing at the sight of his loves “Tony came to get me a little earlier than planned for the gym so we didn’t get to finish.”

“Well you can help me finish out her punishment. Is that all right?“ Finn asked his boyfriend. Seth nodded emphatically his entire world narrowed down to his two lovers "Safewords, buachaill leanbh?”

“Shield for Slow Down, Authority for Stop” Seth replied. “We’re almost done, cailín leanbh” Finn whispered in Cece’s ear. “Seth is going to help me finish your punishment and then we’re going to fuck our boy’s brains out” Then louder for Seth to hear he said “Buachaill leanbh, kneel here and pick up where I left off. Eat our girl’s pretty pussy but DO NOT let her cum until I say or I’ll punish you too.”

"Yes, Finn” Seth slipping into his own submissive mode quickly obeyed and dropped to his knees at Finn and Cece’s feet, licking at her pussy with teasing strokes. “Fuck, Seth!” Cece moaned throwing her head back against Finn’s shoulder “He’s so good at that isn’t he cailín leanbh?” He murmured to her

“Yes, Daddy!” she said on a half scream as Seth buried two fingers inside her. “Now, cailín leanbh it’s time for the lesson. Tell Daddy exactly how you want to cum.” Cece was so beyond, self-embarrassment that she just said what she wanted without any further prodding. “I want Seth inside me and you inside him.” Both men moaned at the thought of them all connected like that. “Naked, buachaill leanbh. Now.” Finn ordered his boyfriend, Seth quickly standing and stripping out of the skinny jeans that he was still wearing. Meanwhile Finn placed Cece on her back in the middle of the bed before taking his briefs off. Now naked Seth walked to his bag, retrieved their bottle of lube then returned to his lovers. “Sit at the head of the bed while we get ready for you…and no touching that pussy, understand?” He ordered Cece

“Yes, Daddy.” Cece answered doing as she was told. “Come here, Seth.” Seth climbed on the next to Finn who immediately gave his boyfriend a deep kiss. Seth moaned into Finn’s mouth already amazingly turned on by everything that had happened so far. “You want me to fuck you, babe?” he asked his boyfriend. “Fuck you while you fuck our girl’s brains out?”

Seth reached blindly for where he had dropped the lube when he had gotten distracted by Finn’s kisses. Quickly, with the ease of long practice he prepared himself for his boyfriend’s cock. Finn scooted up the bed toward Cece and pulled her into position. “Ready, love?” “Yes Daddy” she said on another moan at the thought of what was about to happen. “You can cum as soon and as many times as you want love, you’ve done so well.” “Babe?” Finn said to Seth “Fuck our girl.” Seth eased himself onto Cece kissing her deeply as he slammed his cock inside her cause the beautiful woman to scream in pleasure. Cece had been on the knife edge of orgasm for what seemed like hours and came almost instantly scratching up Seth’s back causing him to arch in pleasurable pain. Finn positioned himself behind Seth after making sure his boyfriend was ready eased his cock into Seth’s ass forcing him deeper into their girlfriend. This wasn’t something the triad did often for it was overwhelming for everyone involved. After a few starts and stops the three lovers found the rhythm that brought everyone the most pleasure. None of them ever lasted long like this and this night was no different as Cece orgasmed again her pussy tightening on Seth’s cock causing a chain reaction that pulled Seth, then Finn over the edge into orgasmic oblivion.

The three lovers shared soft and gentle kisses as they stumbled around on wobbly legs cleaning up and tucking themselves into bed Cece in the middle wrapped in both her men’s arms drifting off to sleep with murmured words of love.


End file.
